Want To?
by CandyNights
Summary: Shaun takes his sarcasm a little too far. One shot


Stubborn. Bloody wanker. Good for nothing. He could go on, but it would take years to describe the man sitting in front of him with that pitiful look plastered on his face. A loud annoyed sigh erupted from the Brit. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, now he was thinking that maybe he had gone too far with his sarcasm. Now he had the one man that he absolutely hated sitting there waiting for an answer. "Well…" The Brit placed his glasses back on his face before continuing. "I really think you should lie off the martinis, Desmond. I believe it's getting to your head." He tapped his head with risen brows. Desmond frowned and shifted slightly in his chair. He mumbled under his breath with a pout as he buried his face into his arms. "Hmm? What was that, Desmond? Is the little baby trying to talk?"

"Fuck you, Shaun."

"Oh beautiful vocabulary there, Mr. Miles. I was afraid your bartending language disappeared." Shaun rolled his eyes and turned to his laptop. "Now if you haven't anything else to say; please go away."

"Wha-" Desmond quickly shot his head up from his arms. "You're not going to answer me?" Shaun refused to respond and ignored the other as he began to type on the laptop. His brows furrowed as Desmond repeated himself as if Shaun had suddenly gone deaf. How did this start? Ah, yes that's right… It all started with an argument between him and Desmond. The argument was the same as always; Desmond was sick of Shaun being a prick.

,.,.,.,.,.,

Desmond had stumbled in the darkness of the room late into the night. He made his was over to Shaun who was still up doing some research on one of Ezio's targets. Shaun didn't hear the other come in or when he was standing right behind him. Desmond squinted as he glanced over the Brit's shoulder. He leaned closer not able to see what Shaun was reading and that was when Shaun finally knew of his presence. Shaun had felt hot breath across his neck which startled him greatly. He spun around in his chair and Desmond just stared calmly back. Shaun frowned up at the man and turned back around to the bright screen.

"What do you want, Desmond?" Shaun growled as he adjusted his glasses.

"I couldn't sleep." Desmond shrugged and again leaned over to read what was on the monitor. "What are you doing up?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Brit threw out his hand towards the laptop. "I'm doing research. What else do I do on this? Watch cute little kittens till my brain explodes on cuteness? No, Desmond. Sorry to disappoint you, but I actually do my bloody job."

Desmond frowned, "I was just asking… Asshole…"

"Yeah, yeah." Shaun waved him off as he went back to his work. Desmond snorted and walked away to mill around the room. The place was quiet other than the sounds of Shaun typing away at the keyboard and Desmond's soft steps as he made his way around the room.

"So…" Desmond stared up at one of the statues that surrounding them.

"So…" Shaun responded still not looking away from his laptop.

Desmond glanced over at the Brit and stuffed his hands into his hoodie's pockets. "Why can't we ever seem to get along?"

Shaun stopped typing and turned his chair slightly so he could raise a brow at the assassin. "You don't know why?" Desmond shrugged his shoulders causing Shaun to roll his eyes. "Well, if you must know why, Desmond; it's quite simple. You're a pitiful human that drives me crazy and yes, I'm a total prick. See? We don't mesh well with one another."

The assassin stared at him for a moment before saying, "Altair and Malik were like that. So, I don't see why we can't-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Desmond." Shaun snarled. "It's 2012 not 1191. No matter what you do, it will not change our 'relationship'."

Desmond stood there thinking of what he said for a few seconds then blurted, "What if I said that I loved you?"

Shaun blinked and then grinned. "Oh, well that just changes everything! You know now that you've said that; let's go and have crazy wild sex in the tunnels over there!" His smile suddenly dropped to a scowl. "Now, Desmond, please for God's sake! Leave me be!"

Desmond shuffled to Lucy's desk and grabbed her chair and wheeled it by Shaun. He sat down in it the wrong way and flung his arms on the top of it lazily. "You want to?"

"What?" Shaun stared at the other in shock and confusion. "Bloody hell are you talking about, Desmond?"

"You know…" The ex-bartender moved his eyes towards the entrance to the tunnels beneath the Villa. "You want to give it a go?" And now this is where they were. Shaun desperately trying to ignore Desmond who was himself trying to get Shaun's attention. Desmond wheeled in closer pleading for an answer. Shaun slammed down on his keyboard and glared at the assassin.

"If I do this will you leave me alone?" The Brit growled lowly, now with a pulsing headache.

"Sure." Desmond grinned.

"Fine!" Shaun stood grabbing the other and dragging him behind the statue of Altair. He pushed Desmond into the tunnel and stalked over to him. He pressed the man up against the wall and crashed their lips together. Desmond tensed up at the sudden aggression, but as soon as Shaun's hands traveled up his shirt and teased a nipple, all of his muscles seemed to melt. Shaun let his hands travel everywhere on the younger man's body. God why was he doing this? Was it only to get Desmond off his back? Or… Was there something else to it? The Brit moved his mouth to Desmond's neck and nipped at it. The American gasped and could feel Shaun unbutton his jeans. He pushed them down and went to work pushing Desmond's boxers down. Desmond's length was exposed and Shaun quickly took a hold of it. He began to stroke him painfully slow as he attacked Desmond's mouth again. The assassin messed with Shaun's belt desperately trying to get his pants off too, but seemed to struggle when the man squeezed his member. Desmond let out a muffled moan as Shaun continued to jerk him off.

"F-Fuck, Shaun…!" Desmond pulled away from the hot searing kiss. Shaun went and kissed the other man's neck as another moan erupted from the younger one. Now that Desmond could only hold onto Shaun's shoulders; the Brit had taken off his own pants. His member was exposed and pulsing with pre cum. Shaun leaned forward and whispered huskily in Desmond's ear.

"I don't have a condom on me. You'll be taking it dry."

"I don't care!" Desmond whined. Shaun shrugged and spun him around and bent over the assassin. The Brit positioned himself near Desmond's entrance. Brown eyes glanced back at Shaun showing slight fear. Shaun could only smirk as he slowly pushed in. Desmond tensed at the pain as the other's member was pushed in. "F-Fuck!"

"Would you relax? It would feel better when you do, you wanker." Shaun hissed as he continued to push further in. Desmond shut his eyes trying to focus on relaxing, but the pain wasn't helping much. Finally, Shaun was fully in and held still waiting for Desmond to get used to him before continuing. The assassin shifted slightly which only caused him to freeze as more pain shot through his body.

"S-Shaun…" Desmond whimpered.

"I warned you." Was all the Brit said as he grabbed Desmond's hips and slowly pulled back. He slammed back in getting a sharp cry from the American. Shaun smirked and went at a steady pace watching Desmond claw at the wall as pain flowed over him.

"Fuck… Shaun…" Desmond moaned as the pain started to mix in with pleasure. "Y-Yes!" He pushed his hips back into Shaun's thrusts. Shaun groaned as he moved a bit faster feeling Desmond's walls tighten around him. He leaned over and kissed the assassin's neck as he took hold of Desmond's member. Desmond gasped and shivered as the Brit began to slowly rub him. Dark brown eyes pleadingly looked back at Shaun. A smirk crept on Shaun's face and he quickened his thrusts and his hand. The two grew into a mess of moans and grunts as the older one made his thrust go deeper into Desmond. "S-Shaun… I'm… I…" The Brit's glasses gleamed as he knew what the other meant and did his best to speed up if it was even possible at that point. Desmond whimpered clawing at the stone walls as he felt that coming of release edging its way closer. With one last thrust the assassin screamed out the Brit's name as he came into the other's hand. His scream slowed to a content moan. Shaun however continued reaching his climax soon after. He slumped over onto Desmond's back panting trying to catch his breath. After a few moments of silent panting, Shaun pulled out and quickly cleaning himself and dressed. He went back into the main room leaving Desmond quietly staring off at him sadly. Shaun returned to his laptop and went to typing once again. The ex-bartender put his pants on and wobbled towards the older man. He stopped a moment watching the other with slight pain in his eyes. Shaun glanced over only to quickly turn away with a blush crossing his face. He could not believe that he had just done something so profound with another man even. Desmond saw this and his pitiful face brightened. He went to the Brit and leaned over whispering, "Change your opinion now, Shaun?"

Shaun tensed, but quickly responded with, "Huh?"

"You think we could be friends now?"

"Wha-? No… No, we can't." Shaun became flustered and tried to keep his eyes on his laptop.

"You're right… We can't be friends." Desmond smirked and kissed Shaun on the cheek. He backed away before the other could slug one on him, but Shaun didn't swing only looked up at the assassin quite shocked. The American's grin grew and he began to walk away. He stopped for a second and turned to Shaun who in turn looked back.

"But as lovers… We are." Shaun's mouth dropped slightly. He was about to protest, but that sneaky assassin fled before any words left the Brit's lips. He shut his mouth and turned to his laptop pausing for a minute thinking. Stubborn. Bloody wanker. Good for nothing. He could go on, but a smile and the thrum in his heart stopped him from continuing.


End file.
